SEVERAMENTE ENAMORADO
by AMBAR
Summary: Aida es la nueva profesora de DCAO este año. Quiere hacerle la vida imposible a Snape, sabremos que es lo que siente realmente por el? Capitulo 6 actualizado.PV
1. Default Chapter

CAPITULO 1:

Las cuatro de la madrugada. Volvia a despertarse sobresaltado. No habia dormido por mas de tres horas seguidas desde hacia una semana.

"Ni modo, ya estoy despierto" se dijo a si mismo y se levantó.

Afuera todavia estaba oscuro. El silencio era abrumador. Vió el lago desde su ventana, la luna se reflejaba en el agua dibujamdo figuras alargadas.

"Que diablos fue lo que me desperto?", se preguntó para si. Sabía que todas las noches lo despertaba el mismo sueño, pero no podia recordarlo. Aunque se despertaba con la sensación de haber estado haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Tomó su tunica y se vistió.

A pesar de lo que muchos decian, Severus Snape no era tan desordenado y sucio. Hizo su cama y acomodó su pijama debajo de la almohada. Fue al baño y lavó su cara. Se mir´al espejo. Sus ojeras delataban el sueño pertubado de la semana. Podría preparar una poción para dormir, pero los sueños seguirían apareciendo y prefería despertarse antes del desenlace, que, creía, era la razón de la profunda angustia que lo acompañaba al abrir los ojos.

Salió del cuarto. Los pasillos eran tan tranquilos durante las vacaciones. Caminó por un timepo recorriendo las mazmorras y trayendo recuerdos a su mente.

Le gustaba estar solo. En cierta forma las personas le molestaban e irritaban. Era así desde que tenia uso de la memoria.

_ "Severus, querido, ve a jugar con esos niños" le decia su madre. Pero los niños lo miraban como al bicho raro (y ciertamente el se esmeraba en serlo), y él solo se escondia detrás del grueso tronco de un viejo roble en el patio de su casa. Tenia solo cuatro años _

Su madre se rehusaba a creer en la naturaleza ermitaña de su hijo. Su padre,... mejor seria no recordarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando los pensamientos. Ya estaba amaneciendo.

Tenia por delante un dia muy agitado. Primero tenia que pasar por azkaban para ver a Lucius Malfoy. No tenia ganas de verle la cara. Y luego se veria con Dumbledor y los demas en el cuartel.

Faltaba poco para que empezaran las clases. Le gustaba enseñar, aunque no lo pareciera, pero no a esos chiquillos ineptos que creian llevarse el mundo por delante, como Potter o Granger.

- No has tenido noticias de Harry todavia?- le preguntaba Remus a Dumbledore sentados tomando cfe negro con unas gotas de rosa mosqueta y licor.

- Todavia nada. Pero se que esta seguro mientras permanezca en la casa de los Dursley- Contesto Albus con total serenidad.

- Me parece conveniente irlo a buscar la semana que viene.- le dijo Remus, a lo que Dumbledore contestó asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Severus, pasa.- se dirigió Dumbledore al verlo entrar en la habitación. – Alguna noticia?.-

- Ninguna. Creo que empiezan a sospechar algo. O estan tramando algo demasiado grande como para ventilarlo por ahi.- dijo Snape resignado.

- Deberiamos ser mas reservados. Dejar de hacer tantas visitas y recopilar datos.- opino Remus.

- Tal vez...- dijo Dumbledore.

Tonks entraba a la habitación.

- Llegó la profesora, Albus.- le dijo.

- Que pase Tonks..- le contestó él.

Una mujer delgada y blanca como la nieve, de pelo negro y largo. Sus ojos eran tan grandes como negros, su boca era carnosa y roja. Su figura estilizada entró a la habitación con mucha elegancia. Verla caminar era como ver por la ventanilla de un barco, viendo sus caderas moverse de un lado a otro, sus brazos a los costados siguiendo el compas.

- Pase profesora.- le dijo Dumbledore. (dirigiendose a Severus): - Snape ella es la srita. Ipekci Aida, la recuerdas?.- le preguntó.

Claro que la recordaba. Habia estudiado en Hogwarts en su época por dos años. Era amiga de Lily Evans y ciertamente la unica chica que le habia quitado el aliento cada que se le acercaba.

- Vagamente.- contestó él.

- Un gusto volver a verte...- Aida olvidaba su nombre... una vez mas.

- La srita. Ipekci dictará Defensa contra las artes oscuras este año.- explicó Dumbledore.

- Y a que te dedicas ahora?- le preguntó Aida a Severus.

" Que se cree, me trata como si me conociera de toda la vida"

Un rdo. Le volvia a la mente como un flash.

_ - Te esta mirando...- decia una chica rubia a la jóven Aida sin para de reirse._

_- Lo que me faltaba – diojo Aida, y dirigiéndose a Snpe agregó: - Se te perdió algo?... "como te llames"...- Aida lanzó una risotada. Snpae apartó la vista con rapidez. _

- Doy clases de pociones... srita. Ipekci.- le contestó él arrastrando las palabras.

- Oh, eras bueno en eso, no?.- le dijo ella como perdida.

- Quieres un poco de café Aida?.- le pregntó Remus.

- Claro.- exclamo ella.

- Y que hace ella aqui, si es la profesora?.- pregunto Snape.

- Ja, bueno, es que staba yo en Turquía, de paseo, conociendo mas de ese hermoso lugar, viajo mucho..., bueno, como te decia Severus, estaba yo en Turquia y Tonks me escribió para avisarme de todo esto, no pude venir de inmediato, alla tambien habia problemas... pero ya estoy aca, para alivio de todos.- le dijo con una sonrisa falsa en la boca. Severus no se lo cria, "para alivio de todos... era tan... tan..."

Aida pestañeó con sus inmensas y tupidas pestañas y le volvio a sonreir dejando ver sus blancos y parejos dientes, movió la cabeza para sacar su lacio y brillante pelo de encima de sus hombros.

Si la recordaba, y cada vez que ella movia la cabeza haciendo bailar su melena, en las clases, sentada justo delante de él, podia sentir el perfume a jazmines desprenderse de sus gruesos cabellos, justo como lo sentia ahora. Una súbita alegría lo invadio, como en las tardes de verano cuando a uno le sube una inmensa sensación de bienestar y luego se va tan rápido como llegó dejando un helado vacio.

- Estoy impaciente por volver a Hogwarts. Cuantos recuerdos, no?.- dijo Aida mirando a Remus y despues a Severus. Remus esbozo una timida sonrisa.

Snape se levantó.

- Nos vemos luego...- dijo y miro a Aida. – Srita. Ipekci.- le dijo haciendo un gesto caballerezco de despedida con la cabeza.

- Hasta luego... – Aida chasqueó con la lengua. (Volvia a olvidar su nombre)

Severus se sintió extremadament exasperado, ela seguia con el jueguito de no recordar su nombre, Pero si lo habia oido unas cinco veces en toda la charla, maldita hipócrita.

El sueño siguió interrumpiendose durante la semana siguiente. Pensó en cmentarselo a Dumbledore, pero luego no lo creyó conveniente. Todavía no estaba tan desesperado.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2:  
Las clases habian empezado. Dumbledore daba su discurso de bienvenida a los alumnos. Presentó a Ipekci como la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Ella se levantó orgullosa. Vestía una tnica negra con bordados de runas en hilo dorado, llevaba el pelo suelto y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

- Siempre quise sentarme en esta mesa...- le dijo Aida a Snape cuando empezaron a comer. – Fueron los años mas felices de mi adolescencia. Ja, como me hacian reir Sirius y James!.- Snape no dijo nada, recordaba perfectamente sus risotadas mientras ellos se burlaban de el.  
- Y que hacen para divetirse?.- le pregunto ella.  
"Que hacemos para divertirnos, acaso cree que sigue siendo una adolescente"  
- Parece que nada.- murmuro ella cuando no consiguio respuesta del profesor.  
- Estas igual que antes, callado, sumido en tus pensamientos,... solo que con arrugas, y unos kilos mas..., sin ofender claro..- le dijo con una sonrisa falsa.  
"Vos tambien estas como antes, arrogante, hipócrita, presumida, falsa"  
No contesto nada. Si lo hacia tenia que insultarla, o agredirla... ya lo habia hecho una vez...

Snape colgaba por los pies en el aire, por segunda vez. Todos se estaban riendo... James preguntó:  
- Quien quiere ver como le quito los calzoncillos a Snape?.- Todos reian. A pesar de la advertencia de Lily Evans, James continuó con la broma y dejo a Snape sin calzoncillos. Las carcajadas aturdian. Por fin dejo a Snape en el suelo, aturdido, humillado. Ya no queria pelear, tomo sus cosas y se fue. Al otro dia tenia clase de pociones, lamentablemente junto a sus despreciables enemigos. Entró al salón y se percato de que todos estaban en gran escandalo. Reian, gritaban, silbaban.  
- Te felicito Aida, despues de lo que hizo James, esto es...- Uno de los alumnos la aplaudio. Snape pudo ver, horrorizado, como su prenda estaba pegada a la pizarra, y de ella salian varias flechas indicando detalles... y en la parte superior de la pizarra rezaba: "Interior de Quejicus, fecha de ultima lavada (segun estudios realizados por el metodo de carbono) : hace 6 años. Fecha de compra: 6 años atras.Estudios minuciosos registran que la prenda es de valor historico, y tambien es altamente TOXICA. NO TOCAR"  
Esto era demasiado, Snape se dispuso a quitarla de la pizarra, pero con un rapido movimiento de varita Aida la metio en una bolsa que luego desaparecio.  
- Todavia sirve para un par de bromas mas Quejicus.- le dijo ella con tono altivo. El profesor entró, de modo que no pudo hacerle nada.  
Pero se tomaria venganza..., claro que lo haria. Salian hacia Hogsmeade, Aida caminaba junto a sus amigas cuando Sirius se acerco corriendo y la tomo por las piernas para subirla y llevarla como a una bolsa de papas. Aida reia, Sirius acostumbraba hacerle esas bromas.  
- Bajame sirius!.- le deica ella riendo. El no le hacia caso. Aida vio que Snape venia atras, y la miraba de vez en cuando. – Atras viene Quejicus... y me mira...- le susurro Aida a Sirius. Ella empezó a cantar burlandose de Snape: "-Su nariz parece el pico de un hipogrifo, de quien estoy hablando, Que-ji-cus..., no te acerques que apesta, de quien estoy hablando?... de Que-ji-cus, ten cuidado, no te acerques, su aliento puede matarte, de quien estoy...- Snape saco su varita y apunto a Aida. – Sirius bajame Quejicus va a ...- Un resplendor, y luego silencio, los gritos de Aida para que la bajaran se habian ido. Sirius la miro horrorizado, asi tambien los que se encontraban a su alrededor, Snape se reia, por fin se habia vengado de ella. Aida se tocaba los labios desesperada, al borde de las lágrimas, sus labios... sellados, cocidos, no podia abrirlos, no podia hablar. – Deshace lo que hiciste!.- le dijo James enojado. Snape se rio unos segundos mas y le apunto con la varita. Pero en vez de deshacer el hechizo le lanzo otro, nunca se habia reido tanto. Aida ahora tenía la boca sellada y la cara completamente verde. - Te parece gracioso, deshace los hechizos ahora, o te las vas a ver conmigo!.- le gritó Sirius. Aida no sabia lo que le habia hecho, asi que preguntaba con señas que era, nadie queria decirle, asi que corrio hacia su amiga y le revolvio el bolso para sacar un espejo, y cuando se vio... exploto en bronca y llanto, miro a Snape con tal ira que él dejo de reirse y deshizo los hechizos.  
Aida se le acercó lentamente, enfurecida y cuando lo tuvo a tres centimetros de su cara, (Snape contenia la respiración) le dijo:  
- Esto no es nada a comparación de lo que te espera, apestoso, grasiento , sucio, y morboso Quejicus... nada, que pasa, parece que contenes la respiración, acaso yo ... te pongo nervioso?.- Aida se le rio en la cara y luego se dio vuelta bruscamente dandole de lleno con su cabello en la cara.

- Yo, en cambio, parece que los años me hicieron bien porque.. bueno, velo por ti mismo... estoy en mi esplendor...- decia ella mientras corria cuidadosamente la carne de su plato con un tenedor. Ahora le vendria bien aquel hechizo para sellarle la boca.  
- Te acordas cuando te me quedabas mirando como enbobado en los desayunos?- le preguntó ella riendo.  
Snape se levantó despacio. Habia terminado de comer. No tenia porque quedarse ahi escuchandola, ni mucho menos no ser grosero con ella al no despedirse. Pero ella tambien se levanto.  
- Me acompañarias a dar una vuelta, es que quiero hacerlo hace tanto... pero temo perderme si voy sola.- le dijo Aida.  
Snape contuvo las aballasantes ganas de meterle la cabeza en el plato de carne, que ella tanto detestaba, y refregarsela hasta que se le incrustara en la piel. Se contuvo, respiro hondo y dijo : -- Estoy cansado, tal vez en otra ocasion.- y se fue.

Harry estaba cambiado. Snape lo veia revolver la poción que les estaba enseñando, esperando a que se equivocase.  
La noche anterior no habia dormido en lo absoluto. Estaba padeciendo insomnio.  
Draco Malfoy lo despertó al dejar su frasco con la poción en el escritorio. Snape se habia dormido con los ojos abiertos, asi que nade lo habia notado.  
Neville se acercaba con un frasco lleno de una espesa sustancia marron, muy dierente a la que debia lograr. "Puede ser tan imbécil?" se preguntó el profesor mientras veia al chico asustado dejar el frasco sobre el escritorio.  
Los alumnos se habian ido. Snape examinaba los frascos. El unico digno era el de Granger , pero no le pondria mas de un ocho como calificación, a pesar de que estuviera para un diez.

- Profesor, profesor!.- le gritaba alguien en el oido despertandolo súbitamente, y de muy mal humor. Se habia vuelto a dormir en el escritorio, pero esta vez con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados. La que le gritaba era Ipekci. – Se quedo dormido..., se le nota que no esta durmiendo, tiene esas inmensas ojeras debajo de los ojos-  
- Necesita algo?.- la corto él.  
- Bueno, queria saber si accederias a ayudarme con las clases, la idea es que los alumnos de sexto vean un ataque, tomando los recaudos necesarios para que ninguno salga herido, claro-  
- Que nosotros tengamos un duelo?.- le preguntó él sorprendido, de seguro él era mucho mejor que ella en ataques, por su experiencia como morti fago... - Si, sera divertido-  
- Divertido, permitame decirle "profesora" que su idea es completamente absurda-  
- Absurda, porque?.- le dijo ella que empezaba a exasperarse porque no habia recibido un gran SI por respuesta, como ella habia creido que recibiria.  
- No se da cuenta, por favor..., no sabe lo que dice-  
- Me estas tomando por ignorante, porque si es asi te digo, querido "quejicus", que aca la que consiguio el puesto de profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras soy yo, no vos, que no pudiste enseñarla en los años que estas aca, por algo sera-  
- Me llamaste... Quejicus?- le dijo él amenazante.  
- Por supuesto que no, que trauma te ha quedado!.- le mintio ella.  
- Se perfectamente lo que oi-  
- Bueno, limpiate mejor las orejas porque la verdad es que escuchaste mal...- siguio mintiendo ella-  
- Le agradeceria que deje de tutearme, no somos amigos ni mucho menos, ni pienso que lo seamos... nunca.- dijo él arrastrando las palabras.  
- Bueno, va a ayudarme o no-  
- Usted que cree?.- le dijo él sobreentendiendose.  
Aida se le acerco lentamente quedando a unos pocos centimetros de su nariz. – Que siempre consigo lo que quiero...- le dijo susurrando. Miro su boca de forma tentadora y abrio la suya exhalando seductoramente. Snape dejo de respirar. Sintió un frio sudor recorrer su espalda. – Y lo que quiero es que seas mi ayudante por un par de clases..., podes hacer eso por mi?.- le dijo casi en un gemido. Snape asintió con la cabeza anodado y tragando saliva.  
Ella salio victoriosa por la puerta con una gran sonrisa de derrota en la boca.

- Podes ayudarme con esta poción Sevy, te lo agradeceria tanto...- le decia la jóven Aida susurrándole al oido de un jóven Snape.—Ah, y mi tarea de historia... no te molestaria hacerla por mi, no?.- El asentia con la cabeza.  
Ella habia aprendido a manipularlo a su antojo cuando comprendió que él era capaz de cualquier cosa por ella.

No podia estar pasandole de nuevo, pero si el era un hombre, no un adolescente con las hormonas descontroladas. Y ella volvia a salirse con la suya. No, tenía que resistirse e imponerse. Iria a las clases, claro, pero la haria sufrir, la haria quedar en ridiculo frente a todos sus alumnos.

Ese dia seguian las clases de Oclu mancia con Potter. "Maldita idea de Dumbledore". Como odiaba darle esas clases. Sobre todo después de que el niño vio uno de sus penosos recuerdos.  
Estaba dandole clases al chico cuando vio, o ma bien sintió la presencia de Voldemort en la mente de Harry. Harry cayó agarrandose la frente. Snape se agarró el brazo que tenia el tatuaje con dolor. Se acercó a Harry y trató de levantarlo, pero él tambien cayo de rodillas. Pronto escucho una voz fria que le decia "—Me decepcionaste... seras castigado...—" y la voz siguio diciendo otras palabras que no udo llegar a entender, pues el dolor en el brazo era tal que sintió la necesidad de cortarlo.  
Todo pasó. Harry se levantó despacio y miró a profesor.  
- Usted tambien lo escucho?- Snape le asintió con la cabeza. – Eso quiere decir que sabe que ya no esta de su lado—  
-- Que perspicáz—le dijo entredientes. 


	3. Chapter 3

CAP 3:  
Esa noche lo invadio el miedo. El no sentia miedo por cualquier cosa, pero no era tonto y sabia lo que le esperaba si Vold. Iniciaba venganza. Deseó tener una mujer a su lado para refgiarse entre sus brazos. Después de todo Severus Snape era un hombre antes que un brujo. Alguna vez habia tenido entre sus brazos a la srita. Ipekci, esa fue la sensación mas hermosa que habia tenido en su vida.  
Pero le duro tan poco...

Una nota llegaba volando a las manos de Severus desde el otro lado del gran salon. Alguien le pedia disculpas. Era Aida. Ella se acercó a él cuando vio que este habia leido la nota.  
- Se que me odias, pero la verdad es que no puedo seguir fingiendo... me gustas Snape, siempre me gustaste, y ahora, faltando tan poco para irme de aqui, tu sabes que mis padres van a llevarme a Turquia a estudiar, no quiero quedarme arrepentida de no haberte dicho lo que sentia por vos...- Snape la escuchaba,  
ella realmente le estaba rompiendo el corazón mintiendole asi, de todos modos no dijo nada y se limito a escucharla. Pero Aida no hablo, ella rodeó su cuello con los brazos, él instintivamente la rodeo con los suyos por la cintura, Aida acercó sus labios a los de él, él cerro sus ojos a la espera del beso, ella saco sus brazos para acariciarle el pecho, uno, dos, tres segundos, nada. De repente risas y carcajadas, Severus abrió los ojos y vió dos grandes ojos negros y un hocico peludo, era un cerdo, Sirius lo sostenia frente a su rostro, Aida detras de este reia freneticamente, James tenia una camara en la mano. Esa foto de él con los ojos cerrados y la boca a la espera del beso del pobre cerdito recorrió salones y hasta habia un par por Hogsmeade, no habia un alumno en Hogwarts que no tuviera una copia de esa fotografia.

Llegaba la hora de la revancha. Por empezar iba a llegar tarde a la clase de la profesora Ipekci. Pero eso no era nada con lo que le tenia preparado.  
- Profesor, pase, llega tarde...- Se notaba en las caras de los chicos que la profesora no era buena improvisando, el profesor llegaba veinte minutos tarde,  
durante los cuales Aida no supo que decir o hacer.  
- Bueno, no nos retrasemos mas, el profesor y yo vamos a mostrarles un ataque real. – Ahora que lo decia ya no le parecia tan buena idea... y por la cara del profesor menos... un subito escalofrio le subio por la espalda, un mal presentimiento. Ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos mirando al profesor.  
- Y bien, que le parece si empezamos profesora?- le dijo arrastrando las palabras. Muchas veces Aida se habia preguntado si no tendria la lengua como la de una serpiente. Los alumnos estaban expectantes, ellos tambien sentian la tensión entre los profesores. Hermione penso que no era buena idea, igual que lo pensaba e el preciso momento todo el curso.  
- Si, claro.- dijo ella nerviosa y se puso frente a él con la varita en alto.  
Dio un paso hacia atrás. La cara del profesor la asustaba, tenia una mueca diabolica de gusto. La varita le temblaba entre los dedos, le caian gotas de sudor por la frente. - Se siente bien profesora?.- le preguntó él en tono burlon. - Si...- alcanzó a decir, su garganta estaba seca.  
Snape alzo su varita con decisión y le lanzo un hechizo, la profesora no logró esquivarle o repelerlo, y le dio de lleno en pecho tirandola varios metros hacia atras y haciendola golpear contra un banco. "Que bien se habia sentido eso!". Aida se levantó con el pelo revuelto y la cara llena de hollin, su tunica se habia enredado en sus pies haciendola tropezar al levantarse, callo de bruces al suelo. Los alumnos ahogaron las risas. Snape estaba satisfecho.  
- Es todo por hoy, salgan chicos, nos vemos en la proxima.- dijo ella mientras se arreglaba la tunica.  
- Le dije que era mala idea profesora.- le dijo Snape con una gran sonrisa. Ella lo miro y le hizo una mueca de burla. - Es usted un resentido, eso es lo que es, es usted un maldito, inutil,  
fracazado profesor de poca monta, no puede aspirar a mas que a esto, se jacta de haber derrotado a una mujer, se jacta de haber derrotado a la que ocupo su mente durante tantos años en la juventud, es lo mas cerca que tuvo de tenerme "tumbada en el suelo", no, o cree que no veia en sus ojos la lujuria invadirlo cuando me veia caminar, cree que no se que en su sucia mente morbosita yo era su amante cada noche, que daria cualquier cosa por poseerme salvajemente sobre el escritorio en este preciso momento?.- - Se equivoca profesora, en este momento estoy pensando en la cena, derrotarla a usted me dio hambre.- le dijo él burlandose y salio del salon con paso seguro.  
Aggggghhhh, Aida estaba que echaba humo, Snape no lo vió pero ella le hizo una ofensiva seña con su dedo mayor cuando el salia por la puerta.

Filch estaba esperandolo en la puerta de su despacho, Snape al verlo puso cara de preocupación, el hombre no lo molestaba por cualquier cosa, en todo caso no se atreveria, mas de uno le tenia miedo al profesor.  
- Que paso Filch?.- le preguntó él.  
- Bueno, es que escuche ruidos en su despacho, y me quedé a ver si escuchaba mas...- le dijo este mirando de vez en cuando la puerta.  
- Dejame ver...- gruño Snape, si encontraba a alguno de sus alumnos, que dudaba pudieran abrir la puerta seguramente cerrada con un hechizo, solamente un alumno en todo Hogwarts podria hacerlo... y ese Potter, oh si, que ganas de que fuera él y asi poder castigarlo duramente!. Abrió la puerta... dentro no habia nada.  
o nadie que el "pudiera ver". Snape escrutó la habitación sigilosamente, pero no encontro nada. Revisó sus objetos dentro de los armarios, no faltaba nada, o al menos nada importante... "este estúpido Filch, cada vez mas viejo e inutil..." se dijo para si.  
- Gracias Filch, ya no te necesito por aca.- le dijo secamente haciendo un ademan con la mano de que se fuera.  
- Disculpe señor...- le dijo este y cerro la puerta tras de si.  
Snape se quedó solo en el despacho. Sus ojos le pesaban, pero aun asi tenia la hermosa sensación de haber puesto en ridiculo a la Ipekci. Rió al recordarla tendida en el suelo y con su tunica toda enredada. Habia sido un buen dia,  
todavia tenia por delante algunas clases de pociones con los inutiles de primero... pero recordar a la profesora humillada era suficiente para hacer de lo que quedaba del dia provechoso.  
Revisó unos pergaminos que habia en la mesa. Su brazo empezo a doler, pero no lo notó mientras leia. Pronto sintió una punzada tan fuerte que sus ojos comenzaron a ver la habitación en blanco, quizo emitir sonido pero no pudo, quizo tomarse el brazo con la mano contraria pero tampoco pudo, el dolor se volvio intenso,  
profundo, su respiración, agitada, disminuia, y el sentia irse, poco a poco,  
sentia como la vida se le resbalaba y él no podia hacer nada. Miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza en una milesima de segundo y luego... nada, oscuridad total. 


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de seguir con esta historia, tengo que decir algunas cosas. Primero que este es uno de los primeros fics que hice… asi que perdonen del cap 1 al 3 las palabras cortadas y demas, lo escribia en un foro. Aparte de eso esta historia se puso caprichosa muchas vces y la rehice tantas que ya ni recuerdo. Espero que esta vez la termine… es un karma! Tengo que hacerlo.

Aparte de eso tengo que darles gracias por los reviews, porque me dieron ganas de continuar esta primer historiaaa es mi primer bebee solo que nunca lo termine… jajaja. Gracias muchachas! XD

Capitulo 4: "No quise hacerlo, debía hacerlo"

No sabía donde estaba, pero todo era tan deprimente. La atmosfera azul, la neblina rodeando sus pies, quiso mirar más allá pero sus ojos no alcanzaban a distinguir nada. Sintió una helada corriente en su piel y se abrazó.

Si estaba muerto eso era el infierno. No había fuego por todos lados, ni demonios ni torturas fisicas. Pero era esa horrible sensación de vacio y soledad.

Se animó a dar unos pasos, el suelo era blando y raspaba en sus talones, parecía arena. Estiró sus manos para poder palpar lo que hubiera mas adelante y entonces el panorama cambió por completo, como si se tratara de paneles en una obra de teatro. Los colores eran calidos y ahora podía ver claramente. Colinas, un frondoso verde pasto y una alfombra de flores silvestres.

No podia ser el infierno entonces, tampoco el cielo, si bien el no creia mucho en esto, sabia que no lo merecia de ser cierto, por lo tanto tampoco era el paraiso. Caminó un poco mas, la arena no eras mas arena, era un mullido y humedo pasto.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿qué era todo eso? ¿alguien se habría dado cuenta de su ausencia?. De repente algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Una voz, una calida y dulce voz de mujer que se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca, se dio vuelta, buscando el origen de esa voz. Dio otra vuelta, no había nada, nadie estaba ahí pero él seguía oyendo esa susurrante voz. Se desesperó, fuera quien fuera esa mujer podría ayudarlo. ¿En qué? ¿cómo lo ayudaría?.

-- ¡¿Dónde estás!—Gritó a la nada. – Quiero verte… necesito saber…--

Y todo se desvaneció en diminutas partes.

--Profesor Snape… tomando otra siesta?... no le da vergüenza?—Aida estaba sentada en el escritorio del hombre y tocaba con la punta de un dedo su hombro insistentemente. Severus la escuchaba, pero no habria los ojos, no quería.

--Vaya manera de trabajar… y luego me dice a mi que no soy profesional.—Hizo un bufido ironico y se bajó de un salto. Lo examinó con cuidado, algo burlona. –No estará muerto ¿no, porque no quiero que luego sospechen de mi.—Y con un movimiento rápido puso su punta de la nariz en la punta de la nariz del profesor y lo miró fijamente.

Snape podía sentir su respiración sobre sus labios, humedeciéndolos. Abrió los ojos súbitamente. Aida dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

-- Estaba dormido… vine a pedirle disculpas…--

--Dis… -- Tragó saliva, el sueño habia sido muy profundo y todavía no se recuperaba del todo. Aida notó un desagradable hilo de saliva en la comisura de Snape e hizo una mueca de asco. Severus pasó su dedo pulgar por su boca para secarse. –¿Disculparse, y ¿por qué?—

--Bueno, porque me comporté como una niña con usted, habiéndole pedido que me ayude en las clases… de la forma que lo hice.— Severus frunció el ceño y se puso en pie, llevó su mano rápidamente a su espalda baja e hizo una mueca de dolor, se inclinó hacia delante encurvando la columna. –¿Se siente bien profesor?...

--Por fin aprendió a dirigirse hacia mi de la forma correcta… parece que está arrepentida de verdad.—El mago volvió a sentarse sin quitar su mano de la espalda.

-- Por favor no se burle de mi, le pido disculpas por mi comportamiento, ahora somos colegas y…

--Colegas… -- La interrumpió e hizo un bufido sarcastico. – Bueno "profesora" Ipekci si eso es todo le pido que se retire…

-- Entonces me perdona?—Snape levantó la vista y la miró, levantó sus cejas y sonrió burlonamente. – ¿Tomo eso como un si?

-- Le pedí que se retirara—Aida asintió con la cabeza violentamente y salió caminando erguida con todo su orgullo en la frente, el poco que le quedaba. Estaba arrepentida de haberle pedido disculpas a Snape, pero no lo demostraría, no a él por lo menos. No era justo, ella había ido con sus sinceras disculpas y él se había mofado de ella.

Furiosa se dirigió a su despacho y se sentó frente a su escritorio. Pateó el pequeño banquito que ponía debajo para no quedar con sus pies colgando y se cruzó de brazos. Parecía una niña caprichosa que no consiguió que sus padres le compraran esa costosa muñeca de porcelana que no le serviría de nada y que probablemente rompería en la primera semana. Y algo asi era lo que pasaba. Ella quería que Snape le dijera que la perdonaba y que la viera como una mujer adulta y sabia. Pero no podía fingir tanto, muy por el contrario ella era caprichosa, era malcriada y estaba claro que su edad mental difería de su edad fisica.

Estaba cansada de ser la mujer linda y tonta. Se levantó todavia con su arranque de capricho y rompió unas cuantas cosas.

Severus mientras tanto se drigía a la oficina del director, disimulando cuando alguien lo veia quitando su mano de la espalda y tratando de erguirse lo mas que podia.

--Adelante—Dijo el director cuando Snape tocó a su puerta, él entró y la cerró con calma, luego se sentó en la fina silla tallada con tapiz de terciopelo y cruzó sus piernas.

--¿Qué pasa Severus?—

-- Muchas cosas pasan… -- Dumbledore sonrió y se puso en pie, caminó alrededor del escritorio y se sentó en la silla al lado del profesor.

-- ¿Vienes a decirme que la profesora Ipekci no es adecuada para el cargo como profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras por enésima vez Severus?—Severus descruzó las piernas y puso ambas manos sobre sus propias rodillas violentamente.

--¡No es adecuada para ningún cargo, pero no vine para decirle eso. Creo que tiene que saber que es posible que el señor tenebroso esté dudando sobre mi lealtad.—

--Veo… ¿Y esto… en que se basa Severus?

-- Insomnio… dolores, sueños extraños y… el otro día estaba dandole clases a Potter de oclumancia y… escuché una voz que decia que lo habia decepcionado, que sería castigado.—

Dumbledore volvió a levantarse, dio unas vueltas y luego se frenó de golpe, dio vuelta sobre sus talones y cruzó sus manos a la altura del pecho.

-- Creo que sabés que debes hacer Severus. Pero no estoy seguro que estes dispuesto a…

-- Puedo hacerlo—Dijo secamente y se levantó. –Buenas tardes Señor…-- Severus salió del despacho con la sensación de haber metido la pierna en el barro hasta la rodilla.

En la noche el dolor había cesado significativamente y ahora descansaba recostado sobre el diván de tapiz negro gastado. Tenía una bata cómoda de algodón y sus pies descalzos. Pensaba en lo que debía hacer, y lo que debía hacer no era exactamente lo que quería hacer. Deseaba ser alguien mas y estar lejos de todas esas responsabilidades e ires y venires.

Se durmió pensando en todo aquello y tuvo un sueño de lo mas extraño. Estaba casado, lo sabía por el anillo en su dedo anular, y cortaba unos troncos para leña mientras su afectuosa esposa, con su hijo menor en brazos le acercaba una taza de te caliente.

--Deberías volver a utilizar la magia… era mucho mas rápido asi…

--¿Olvidas lo que pasó la ultima vez?

--Johnatan no volverá a tocar una varita nunca mas hasta que tenga la edad adecuada ¿Verdad John?—El niño en brazos se escondió en el pecho de su madre.

-- Volverá a hacerlo.

--No querrás que te mate como mataste a tu padre verdad maldito cerdo?—El sueño había tenido un horrible giro, el niño tenía la cara de su difunto padre. Severus levantó el hacha con la que cortaba la leña, y la bajó violentamente. El filo tocó el cuello del niño y entonces despertó bruscamente. Estaba empapado en sudor y temblaba. Su respiración agitada pronto se convirtió en un llanto desesperado.

-- ¡Tuve que hacerlo, yo tuve que…-- Se llevó sus manos a la cabeza tirando de sus cabellos, golpeando con sus puños cerrados el cráneo, gritó, lloró y luego cayó al suelo desquiciado.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: "Hijo del odio"

Severus se encontró a sí mismo husmeando en el cuarto de la profesora. No entendía muy bien por que, pero tenía que hacerlo, así que cuando la profesora dejó la habitación en la mañana él se escabulló dentro como si de un ladrón buscando tesoros se tratara. Y tal vez lo hacía. Se dirigió hacia lo primero que captó su vista, un pijama prolijamente doblado sobre la cama tendida, lo tomó en sus manos, era suave, era de raso, lo llevó lentamente hacia su naríz y aspiró su perfume profundamente. Era dulce, era avainillado, era casi perfecto. Pero… ¿qué era lo que pensaba, ella era odiosa y detestable, su perfume debería serlo también… pero no lo era, todo en ella lo hacía pensar en lujuria, en su piel llena de diminutas perlas de sudor, en el ruido del roce de su vestido cayendo al suelo mientras sus manos recorrían sus hombros.

Sus latidos se aceleraron súbitamente y apretó la ropa contra sus labios, volvió a dejarla donde estaba y caminó por la habitación buscando otro tesoro. Instintivamente sus pies lo llevaron al armario y él lo abrió de par en par, pasó su mano por los vestidos y túnicas colgados y se detuvo en las gavetas, tomó el pequeño pasador y la abrió. Era la gaveta de la ropa interior, no podía tener mejor suerte. Se encontró sonriendo para sí mismo, ese sí era un buen tesoro. Recorrió con su vista el amplio espectro de colores y texturas pasó sus manos por entre la ropa, tan suave.

Cerró el pequeño cajón y el armario, recorrió un poco mas el cuarto. Todo indicaba quien lo ocupaba, pañuelos de seda de casi todos los colores colgados en un perchero de metal labrado, sombreros, zapatos ordenados que combinaban con todo su guardarropa, maquillaje ordenado por color y utilidad en una mesa de madera llena de rosas talladas y un enorme espejo. Se acercó al espejo, tenía varias fotos enganchadas en el marco, tomó una con curiosidad, se la veía en la fotografía usando un vestido lila con lunares blancos, sostenía un sombrero de verano con una mano y tenía los ojos entrecerrados pero una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, un hombre le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos y estaba besando su mejilla, el viento era fuerte y el vestido de Aida ondeaba incesantemente igual que su cabello y las alas del sombrero. Pero el hombre nunca miró la cámara asi que Severus no podía saber quien era.

Dejó la fotografía en su lugar y por un mínimo instante deseó ser ese hombre. Tal vez ella no era tan engreida como el creia, quizás solo aparentaba serlo. Sus ojos recorrieron todas las fotografías, ella estaba en cada una de ellas y siempre sonriente, parecían de diferentes viajes y aventuras. Él jamás había tenido la posibilidad de dejar Gran Bretaña, bueno, pensándolo mejor si lo había hecho, pero estaba muy distante de ser un viaje de placer.

Abrió un fino cofre dorado que tenía una llavecilla también dorada y muy pequeñita, adentro estaba lleno de collares, anillos y aretes. Debajo de toda esa maraña de perlas y piedras de fantasia había una carta, Severus dudó en abrirla, tenía el nombre de ella en el remitente, parecía una carta bastante vieja a juzgar por el papel amarillo y manchado del sobre. Escuchó el murmullo de alumnos saliendo al patio y se dio cuenta de que había estado casi toda la hora de clase revisando el cuarto de la profesora Ipekci. Cerró el cofre y salió de la habitación dejando todo como estaba. Al doblar por el pasillo vió a Aida caminando hacia él, seguramente se dirigía al cuarto. La mujer lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

--Buenos días profesora… -- Le dijo al pasar a su lado y continuó caminando. Escuchó un debil y algo distraído "de buenos no tienen nada" pero no se paró a conversar con ella.

Siguió su camino derecho a las mazmorras para dar su clase a los de cuarto año que veían pociones para encoger y desaparecer. En toda la clase estuvo distraído, pensando en la profesora, en su ropa, en su perfume, en la misteriosa carta al fondo del cofre de joyas.

Las horas de ese día pasaron imperceptibles, todo era tan monótono en su vida que cuando llegaba la noche tenía la sensación de haberse quedado en la cama haciendo nada. Aunque sabía que pronto esa monotomía terminaría y no sería de modo nada agradable.

De hecho esa misma noche lo sorprendió una nueva y dolorosa experiencia. Estaba él relajado dentro de la tina llena de agua caliente y lo único que escuchaba era el ruido que hacían las gotas de agua que continuaban cayendo del grifo. Abrió los ojos, que hasta el momento estaban cerrados y tenían una bella imagen grabada en la retina, y miró los largos dedos de los pies, los cuales permanecían fuera de la tina. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se hundió dentro del agua mojando su cabello por completo al igual que su rostro. Volvió a abrirlos aún debajo del agua y lo que vió lo dejó helado, pese a lo caliente del agua de la tina. Un hombre lo miraba inclinado sobre la bañera, tenía el rostro duro y la naríz aguileña.

Durante un segundo su pensamiento fue que estaba otra vez soñando, eso no podía ser cierto de ninguna forma. Pero el hombre no se iba y el impulso por salir de la bañera fue inmediato, sus músculos se tensaron para levantarse y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo las manos del hombre se apoyaron firmes sobre su pecho y lo obligaron a mantenerse abajo. Severus apretó sus manos alrededor de las muñecas del hombre sin poder dejar de mirarlo con cara de horror e intentó hacerlo retroceder. El aire en sus pulmones se terminaba, una burbuja grande y desesperada salió de su naríz , agitó sus piernas en un intento iluso de zafarse.

Un minuto mas tarde, un minuto que había parecido una eternidad, Snape soltó las muñecas del hombre, cerró sus ojos y todo su cuerpo se distendió inerte en el fondo de la tina.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: "Ella es"

Aida no podía dormirse, daba vueltas en la cama, enredándose con su propio camisón. Miró el reloj dorado en su mesita de luz, aún no era ni medianoche. Se acurrucó en un costado abrazando la almohada e intentó conciliar el sueño, pero en cuanto sus ojos se cerraron escuchó con claridad una voz en su oido llamándola, "Aida… Aida…". Era la voz de Snape, no podía ser de otro.

Ella se levantó de un salto y miró a su alrededor, Severus no estaba ahí. Quizás se estaba volviendo loca, cerró sus ojos una vez más y una imagen le asaltó, era el profesor dando manotazos mientras se hundía en el agua, luchando por salir a flote. Aida volvió a abrir los ojos perturbada. Salió de la cama, se puso su bata y corrió a la puerta. Recorrió los pasillos oscuros con prisa, bajó las escaleras hacia las mazmorras y cuando llegó al dormitorio de Severus golpeó la puerta con fuerza. Nadie le respondió. Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de su razón y abrió la puerta de golpe. Snape no estaba en el dormitorio, pero una luz anaranjada provenía del baño. No pudo pensarlo dos veces y entró. El profesor aún estaba debajo del agua, sus ojos cerrados, su palida piel tenía un dejo azul.

Ipekci metió los brazos a la tina y levantó a su colega sacándolo del agua. Él no reaccionaba, el pánico se hizo presente pero Aida sabía lo que debía hacer, inmediatamente lo sacó de la bañera y lo tendió en el piso, se arrodillo al lado de él e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás. Severus no respiraba. De inmediato apoyó sus labios rodeando los de él, tapó su nariz y sopló. El pecho de él subió llenándose de aire, Aida soltó la nariz del profesor esperando su reacción, pero nada. Repitió la respiración un par de veces y de pronto Snape escupió el agua que había entrado a sus pulmones y respiró hondamente.

Aida sonrió y lo apoyó sobre sus muslos acariciando su cabello.

--Severus… oh… pensé que te morias… -- Severus la miró sin entender demasiado y un segundo mas tarde los ultimos minutos le vinieron a la mente como un torbellino. Se sentó asustado y miró a su alrededor.

--¿Lo viste?... él estaba acá… quiso matarme… -- Aida le sostuvo la cara por las mejillas y lo hizo mirarla.

-- Estamos solos… nadie quiere matarte Severus… -- Severus se quedó mirandola. El color azulado que teñía su palida piel se había ido.

-- ¿Entonces no viste a nadie saliendo de mi habitación?... tengo que encontrarlo… tengo que explicarle… tengo que… volver a deshacerme de él…-- Se apartó de ella y se puso en pie, haciendo caso omiso a su desnudez, caminó unos pasos y se sostuvo del marco de la puerta del baño, agotado.

-- No… no podés caminar asi… dejame que te ayude…-- Aida buscó una bata de baño y la puso sobre los hombros de él, lo hizo apoyarse sobre su hombro y tomándolo por la cintura y el brazo lo condujo a su cama. – Lo mejor es que descanses Severus… -- Snape se dejó caer en la cama, mojando las sábanas con su pelo. La volvió a mirar. Aida le había salvado la vida, y eso implicaba muchas cosas.

Ella buscó una toalla y comenzó a secarle el pelo. Él se veía tan tierno, pensó ella, aunque le sorprendiera ese pensamiento, era así, parecía un niño indefenso, pasó su mano por el cabello de él desenredándolo.

-- Decis que alguien te quiso matar Severus… ¿quién era?

Snape se quedó pensando, ahora que pensaba todo un poco mas en frío no podía ser quien él creía que era. Severus había visto a su padre tratando de ahogarlo, de matarlo. La venganza era justificada, pero los muertos no pueden regresar para vengarse. El rostro de furia de Tobias, su padre, aún permanecía grabado en su memoria.

-- Severus… ¿Quién era?—Le volvió a preguntar Aida, pero Severus seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos. Snape se sentó sobre el colchón y se tapó con las colchas, miró a Aida.

-- Retirese…-- Le dijo secamente. Volvía al trato de usted, a sus frías respuestas. Ella lo miró triste, él estaba siendo cruel.

-- Severus… -- Se sentó a su lado y examinandose las uñas para mitigar la importancia de sus palabras dijo – realmente me asusté cuando te ví así en la bañera… pensé que te habías muerto y… bueno… algo raro me sucedió… escuché tu voz… me llamabas y por eso vine a verte…

Severus no había pensado en eso, Aida habia aparecido para salvarlo en medio de la noche cuando no tenía por que entrar en su habitación. Él le dirigió una mirada dura e interrogante.

-- ¿Yo la llamaba, debió haber estado dormida… ahora por favor, necesito descansar…

-- Claro… sos… sos un maldito arrogante Severus! – Y dicho esto abandonó la habitación. Salió con la sensación de haber dicho mas de lo que debía, de haberle hecho ver que a ella le preocupaba demasiado.

Una semana más tarde Snape se encontraba en el despacho del director Dumbledore, el viejo mago lo escuchaba atentamente y podía sentir la angustia en la voz de Severus.

-- Severus… tal vez no fue mas que una alucinación, como dices, pero lo cierto es que casi mueres… -- Severus miró al director y asintió con la cabeza. – Y Aida estaba ahí… por suerte

-- Casualidad… es una mujer chismosa que siempre se inmiscuye en temas que no le conciernen…

-- Y gracias a su defecto te salvó la vida Severus. —Snape se guardaba el detalle que Aida le había contado, él no le decía al director que ella lo había escuchado llamarla.

Severus torció los labios y frunció el ceño. Esta bien, pensó, Aida le había salvado la vida, y esta vez había sido oportuna, pero eso no quitaba que ella fuera insoportable, entonces ¿por que había estado en su habitación temprano ese día revisando sus cosas? Severus salió de la oficina del director y se dirigió al gran salón, para vigilar a los alumnos y mantener el orden. Los chicos estaban revoltosos, como siempre, Snape siempre tenía la fantasía de dejarlos a todos convertidos en estatuas de piedra y luego hacerlos polvo.

Las cosas estaban cambiando y él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Lo que venía no era bueno para nadie, ni siquiera para él a pesar de estar del lado que él consideraba era el que ganaría.

Aida estaba sentada leyendo un libro, Severus vió la tapa rosada y el dibujo de una mujer voluptuosa besando a un hombre musculoso y bronceado, la profesora estaba sumida en la lectura y hasta tenía un rubor libertino en sus mejillas. No podía leer ese tipo de novela en un lugar lleno de chicos. Asi que Severus como buen profesor, no, ni siquiera él se creyó eso, pero quería molestarla, asi que se dirigió a ella con pisada firme y se plantó frente a Aida mirándola altaneramente.

-- Ese tipo de lectura no es apropiado para este lugar, ¿no le parece?—Aida levantó la mirada sorprendida y cerró el libro rápidamente.

-- No tiene nada de malo lo que leo… es una historia de amor.—

-- Y no me extraña para nada de usted pero debería leerlo a solas ¿no cree?—Aida abrió la boca para replicar pero decidió quedarse callada. Se levantó despacio, puso el libro bajo su brazo y empezó a caminar. Severus la siguió.

-- ¿Quiere pedirme el libro prestado pero no se anima?—Severus hizo una mueca irónica. – Puedo prestarselo, tal vez le guste pensar que es Amalia en brazos de Carlos el adonis dorado de la fogosa Italia… -- Aida lo miró y sonrió.

-- Usted haría perfecto el papel de Carlos… -- Aida inmediatamente se llevó las manos a su bozo horrorizada ante el hecho de haber olvidado depilarse. Severus torció los labios mirandola.

-- Profesor… usted cree que nosotros podriamos llevarnos relativamente bien si yo dejara de ser tan…

-- Odiosa

-- Exacto y usted tan…

-- tan que profesora?—Aida se quedó mirandolo unos segundos con la boca abierta y Severus no pudo dejar de obsesionarse con los suaves labios anaranjados.

-- Tan… -- Aida no podía hablar, sus manos transpiraban y unas pequeñisimas gotas aparecieron sobre su naríz. – Tan reacio profesor…-- Logró decir luego de tomar el control de su cuerpo y hormonas. – Parece tenerle miedo a cualquier relación…

-- ¿Relación, profesora no se confunda… no hay relación

-- Si la hay, es una relación profesional

-- Justamente por eso acá hay una sola persona profesional y no es la que lleva una novela para tontos bajo el brazo.—Aida se ruborizó.

-- ¿Por qué denigra mi puesto acá? Yo soy una buena profesora

-- Ese fue un muy buen chiste, lastima que no sea de los que rie a carcajadas, pero puede ver en mis ojos un pequeño brillo, fue un buen chiste… -- Aida se quedó mirandolo seria y luego se fue caminando algo torpetemente, tal vez por la cercanía con Severus, tal vez porque deseaba su aprobación y no la obtenía, tal vez porque Severus habia tratado de sonar gracioso con ella… no, eso no podia ser.

Severus se inclinaba ante los pies de Lord Voldemort, y besaba la punta de sus botas de cuero negro. Sin mirarlo se puso en pie, siempre con la cabeza gacha. Voldemort se levantó del trono y caminó hasta el mortífago, apoyó una de sus huesudas y largas manos sobre su cabeza y lo hizo arrodillarse nuevamente.

-- Nadie te ha dicho que te pongas en pie. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?—Voldemort sonaba calmo y calculador, pero Severus también lo era. Mantenía su cabeza gacha con la mirada fija en un punto en el suelo.

-- He cometido un error, un terrible error y vengo a pedirle que me perdone.

-- Como sabrás yo jamás perdono. Solo evalúo el costo de matarte por traidor y los beneficios que podría obtener si te dejo vivo. Y en este caso son mas los beneficios dejandote vivo que matandote. Sos la mano derecha de Dumbledore, y él confía ciegamente. Pero ¿cómo se yo que vas a cumplir con lo que te pida sin volver a traicionarme?. – Voldemort se acercó a Severus y apoyó su bota sobre la cabeza de Severus haciéndolo inclinarse aún mas hasta que su frente tocó el frío y aspero piso de piedra. -- ¿qué tengo yo que vos puedas querer? O ¿qué puedo quitarte?-- Y entonces Severus sintió un frío cortante sobre su rostro que traspasó su frente e inundó todo su ser. En ese momento sabía lo que Voldemort estaba haciendo y tenía que actuar rápido, había ido preparado. Voldemort buscaba en sus recuerdos y Snape le daba todos aquellos que no eran importantes, escondiendo los que transmitirían demasiada información. Pero no podía ocultar aquello que él no queria saber pero existía y de repente su cuerpo y mente dejaron de ser invadidos.

-- Bueno, bueno, veo que hay algo que puedo quitarte…-- Severus levantó la cabeza por primera vez y lo miró. – Y veo que te sorprende… Hay cierta persona que parece ser importante en tu vida…

Severus podía sentir como si le estuvieran clavando una aguja en el corazón. Había luchado fuertemente por alejar la realidad de su mente y había dejado expuestos sus deseos y fantasias.

-- Esta mujer… parece una presa fácil… puedo hacerla desaparecer… -- Voldemort estaba atento a las reacciones de Severus y él solo podía pensar si ella era tan importante en su vida. – No simules que no te importa Severus… sé que no queres perderla.

Pero la verdad es que no lo sabía, muy dentro suyo sabía que Aida le atría fisicamente pero no era suficiente, ¿cómo podía Voldemort saber mas que él?

-- No se de quien habla señor

-- Claro que sabés de quien estoy hablando, pero puedo recordartela… -- Sonrie malicioso— El perfume de su cabello y la suavidad de sus manos… la sentiste no hace mucho ¿verdad? Sobre tu piel… pero no sentiste nunca sus labios ¿no?—Severus se sentía avergonzado, ridículo y hasta algo enojado.

-- No tiene que amenazarme con matar a nadie señor… yo quiero realmente serle leal…-- Voldemort se paseó alrededor de Severus examinándolo y finalmente se detuvo frente a él. Extendió su mano con furia y le dio una fuerte bofetada, la cabeza de Snape latigueó hacia un costado y volvió al frente. Voldemort se quedó mirandolo y luego lo apuntó con la varita.

El castigo fue duro, incesante, doloroso y humillante. Pero Severus sabía a lo que se exponía al momento de ir así que de ningún modo esperaba algo distinto.

Cuando volvió al castillo y por fin pudo tirarse en su cama todo daba vueltas en su cabeza y solo podía pensar en lo cauteloso que debía ser de ahora en mas.


End file.
